<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved by spacesix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639584">Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix'>spacesix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(attempted) Aftercare, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Injury, Subdrop, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always leave your sub room to tap out, even if every intention is good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe this could be your new job, Zagreus.” Sharp nails teased down his cheek, along the edge of his jaw, over the shell of his ear. “I doubt Lord Hades would object to giving a little reward to his two best employees and keeping his son out of trouble in the same deal.”</p>
<p>“You’d be so good to us, wouldn’t you Zag.” Broad hands gripped his waist harder and yanked him forward into every thrust. “Our little hedonist; warming our beds, lazing about all day until it’s time to take your pleasure. A more fitting job for the prince than parchmentwork.”</p>
<p>Gods, this was supposed to be sexy. It was – it had been, about five orgasms ago. The blindfold that kept him from predicting everything his lovers treated him to, the gag that restricted his air just enough and kept him from getting too loud, the cord of Meg’s whip restraining his arms, their filthy words in his ear and their breathy groans as they lost their composure in his body and the increasingly wet sounds of their coupling as they fucked him and came in him and made him cum in return.</p>
<p>But now it just ached. His skin felt too tight, too hot; oversensitive to the point where every point of contact Meg had against his back where she supported him felt like shards of obsidian and every strike of Than’s piercing against the deepest part of his core felt like hitting a raw nerve.</p>
<p>But he could be good for them, just like they wanted. He loved them. They loved him too. Meg had already had her fill; if he could get Than off one more time he’d get his break.</p>
<p>“I know you have one more in you, Zagreus, let go. Don’t you want to come on my cock again?”</p>
<p>He didn’t. He really didn’t. He was too tired, too worn out. But if that was his ticket, he could at least fake it.</p>
<p>He arched his back up, sobbing into the gag and bearing down on the thick length still hammering in and out of him as tight as he could manage in a display he hoped was convincing enough.</p>
<p>It was.</p>
<p>It’s usually a heady sort of rush to hear Than get loud as he comes, to feel him shake and whine and embed himself in the waves of pleasure. Now the burst of his release only serves to add to the mess coating him and make him feel vaguely nauseated.</p>
<p>Distantly he’s aware of Thanatos pulling out and shuffling away to let him finally close his legs, of the gag being removed and kisses pressed to his lips to replace it, of his arms being freed and their hands rubbing them up and down and massaging the ache out of his shoulders. It feels like too much.</p>
<p>The blindfold is removed last, and he closes his eyes so that he doesn’t have to meet their gazes as he steadies his breathing and they whisper praises to his bruises.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go start cleaning yourself up, Zag. We’ll be there in moment after we change the bedding.”</p>
<p>Yeah. Okay. He could do that.</p>
<p>They were gonna stay with him this time.</p>
<p>The quiet snickers that followed his back as he limped to the bathroom on jelly-like legs made his face burn in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Chancing a look in the mirror once the door was closed behind him was a mistake. He looked like absolute shit. He traced his reflection in the mirror, not caring that he was smudging the class as his fingers prodded the image of tracks of tears he hadn’t known he’d let out, his mouth chapped split at the corners from the rough fabric, hickes along his collarbones, imprints of teeth and smears of lipstick down his sternum and breast.</p>
<p>He looked used.</p>
<p>Owned.</p>
<p>…Loved. <em>Well </em>loved.</p>
<p>The thought made him smile as he sank down to sit at the edge of the bath, the porcelain tile blessedly cool beneath him. The dull ache in his hips and the burn of his thighs chafed a raw red sticking together when he spread his legs to inspect himself wiped the expression away again.</p>
<p>Fuck, he just looked sloppy. It was a miracle he hadn’t left puddles behind him how wide his hole gaped open thanks to Meg’s more uh… esoteric toys and how much he was dripping with slick and oil and cum and – blood.</p>
<p>He prodded his entrance as gingerly as he could, cleaning himself out as a whine built up high in his throat and his vision blurred. Incriminating pink and red tinted streaks glared back at him when he checked his fingers again.</p>
<p>His body suddenly felt in very, very sharp focus compared to everything else.</p>
<p>He hurt.</p>
<p>He hurt.</p>
<p>
  <em>He hurt.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. He was lying down. That was new.</p>
<p>So were the two dizzying faces hovering above his own. There were hands on him too – on his cheek, on the back of his head, holding his own – but they weren’t uncomfortable this time, so he didn’t mind.</p>
<p>The faces were saying things to him he couldn’t decipher, their lips moving rapidly to spill out frantic words in worried tones. No, that couldn’t be right. These faces were familiar, they were never supposed to sound worried, much less look it in their wide-eyed manner.</p>
<p>He murmured back up at them that he just needed a minute, pulling his hands from theirs so that he could hide away his shame behind them.</p>
<p>He hoped they understood, or that at least that if they got tired of waiting they could just get one of their swords and cull him.</p>
<p>Death was merely an inconvenience.</p>
<p>He didn’t like it – hated it, even.</p>
<p>But it made everything faster. Easier.</p>
<p>He would come back good as new for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>